Chilly Central nights
by starbuxx
Summary: After a day of work in a chilly office, the Flame and his lieutenant walk home, only to be stormed inside. An awesome winter fic for all Royai luvvers! X3 RoyxRiza


-1Yes. This is a fanfic. This being a fanfic signals that I do now own the characters. That is why it's a fanfic. Yup.  
Enjoi:D

-------------------

It was a chilly winter night in Eastern HQ. A lonely Flame Colonel was sitting in the frigid office all by his lonesome. His subordinates have fled to the local pub quite a while earlier, and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had asked for permission to leave about a half an hour earlier. Her actions puzzled him, since she would usually stay late, to finish up her work or to baby sit him. But he waved her his permission as she took Black Hayate and left.

But the Colonel could not take the silence any more. He decided to leave his paperwork until after he came back from the weekend's break. He'll take the bullets later. But the silence, the low temperature, and the lack of company made him uncomfortable, and so he'd just put it all off until he had some military personnel in the office. Always the procrastinator.

As he left the office, he slipped his arms into the long, heave black coat hanging near the entrance. As he walked down the steps outside the headquarters, a burst of frigid air hit him as he pulled the collar of his thick coat up near his face. "Damnit… its days like these where I need a car…" he mumbled and cursed to himself, a fog emitting from his warm breath.

During the chilly walk to his apartment, he passed by the East City Hospital, where he found a black ball of fur walking out the ajar hospital door. 'Hmmm… wha? Hayate?' he wondered to himself as the dog came bounding to the Flame Colonel. Yup. It was definitely the Black Hayate he knew. "Hey lil guy… wait… where's Hawkeye?" He asked himself aloud, knowing his gun-slinging First Lieutenant wouldn't be too far behind.

He was right.

Riza Hawkeye walked down the cold stairs of the Hospital, coughing into her fist. Her hair was down, wrapping itself around her shoulders. She was wearing a red V-neck sweater under a thick brown blazer, and a pair of jeans. She must have changed before she left the HQ; that being one of the perks of being the assistant to the Flame Colonel himself; a personal locker.

She walked down the steps to both Mustang and the happy ball of fluff at his feet, still coughing a bit. 'Oh… she must have gotten sick… how unlike her, though.' he thought silently to himself. 'Then again…' his mind continued. She had been staying late with him, helping him with his colossal clumps of paperwork, for all of this week. Due to the more-than-cool weather and the long, paperwork-filled nights with a lack of adequate rest, she had gotten a slight chest cold. He couldn't believe that he had not noticed earlier. But then again, with all his daydreaming and ignorance of work, he could have missed a terrorist attack. He blushed slightly at the thought before regaining his usual composure.

"Evening, Sir." she said while presenting a quick, stiff salute. "At ease, lieutenant. We are off duty, no need to be so formal." He waved his hand in a nonchalant and lazy manner for her to stop saluting. "So, sick are we?" he questioned her. It almost sounded as if it were in jest. But inside he was quite somber about his statement. He truly cared for his subordinates' health, and he may have even had a soft spot for his blonde sniper… He mentally slapped himself at the thought as she replied.

"It is only a small cold, and I believe it has cleared up, for the most part." she looked down at the pup, pouncing happily between both humans. "Well…" Roy started off. "I fell partly at fault; having you stay late in such inclement weather. Please allow me to walk you home." he said, with his usual sexy smile plastered to his handsome face. How could she say no?

"Sir, I believe there is no need to-" she was interrupted by his words.  
"Lieutenant, I insist. Besides, it is not at all out of the way for me, as I believe your place is on the way to my own." he said ensured her. She sighed. "Thank you, Colonel."

He smiled as he walked side by side with his subordinate. The weather was growing more and more inclement with every step the pair took. The wind blew harder, the snow plastered itself to their already shivering bodies. Riza picked up the shivering pup and put him in her arms under her jacket. Roy saw the two shivering. Neither was dressed properly for this sort of weather. He wrapped a strong arm about the blonde lieutenant's shoulders. She only shivered more at his touch, but did not bother to shrug him off. She needed that warmth right now.

They stumbled their way into her apartment just as the snow and the wind at least tripled in intensity. They had both taken off their freezing coats and placed them on the rack near the door. Riza turned on a light and put Hayate on the ground. The pup shook himself, shedding his coat of snow. The appearance of the shivering dog made Riza giggle, and then break out into a small fit of coughs. Roy looked around her neat apartment, and a fireplace caught his eye. "May I?" He asked, and she nodded her permission. He snapped his fingers and the fireplace was instantly ablaze. "Well, lieutenant, I believe I'll see you on Monday. Please get some rest and--" he stopped himself as he looked out the window.

It wasn't exactly a blizzard, but it was no winter wonderland, either. They both then looked at each other. Roy scratched his head in confusion. He couldn't stay at Riza's. That was just… simply wrong. Well, he didn't feel that way, but in the strict eyes of the military, it was wrong. Illegally wrong.

He turned to her. "Um, I guess I should stick around here until the weather lets up…" he started. Her face showed no emotion at all. As usual.

She sighed. "Sir, you should probably just stay the night." Roy looked at her, dumbfounded. "Wha?" was pretty much all he could say. That was… so unlike her!

"Sir. The weather is unfriendly, to say the least. I would not feel comfortable if you walked home alone." He still looked at her, still flabbergasted. But still she continued, ignoring his confusion, and even amazement. "Also, I believe you know that snow is a form of water…" She didn't have to continue; he knew what she was implying. 'I'm useless in the rain.' he thought back to her words from quite a while ago.

"Yes, lieutenant, I know what you are getting at. Alright." he said, trying to regain his composure after the shock of his life.

The following actions were simply those of old friends, as they were. She made him some coffee, and tea for herself. They sat down at the table and talked about work, Hayate, the Elrics; anything that they felt comfortable to discuss. He even made her laugh, once or twice, which set a sly smirk on his own face.

Realizing the time, Riza walked into another room to get a pillow and blanket for her Colonel. He waited patiently for her as he played with the small pup on the floor. But his smirk contorted itself into a puzzled frown, as she reentered with double the sleepwear she went to retrieve. "Thank you Riza, but I do not believe I need so much." he said.

She answered to his puzzlement. "Sir, it is too cold in my own room, and on cold nights like these, I'd rather sleep out here, near the fire." she said. Well, that made sense. But Roy's mind couldn't help but wander. 'If she'd let me, I wouldn't mind keeping her warm in bed--- No Mustang! She is your lieutenant! Your lieutenant. You can't think that way about her, of all people.' he tried to stop his thoughts, but his imagination continued. He was sure she would whip two pistols to his chest if she could read minds. She did, in fact, still have a single pistol strapped in a holster around her right leg.

She laid his blankets onto the couch, and hers onto the rug in the floor, both spots directly in front of the fire. They had both lied down, trying to warm themselves in their 'beds.' after only a few minutes, they were both still rater cool, and Roy looked down to see a shivering Riza under the covers, with a black clump of fluff snuggled near her neck and chest. A sly idea shifted itself from out of the gutter and into his mind, and his body followed his mind's scheme.

He slid off the couch soundlessly and set himself beside Riza. She jumped at him brushing against her slightly. "Colonel?" she asked, not knowing what to say, yet she still laid as she had been originally. Her hand twitched under the covers slightly, pondering weather to grasp the gun or not.

"Hawkeye," he slyly began, "I saw you shiver. Are you still cold? No matter. Just let me stay down here beside you. You can keep me warm as well." He said as he waited for her reaction before making his next move. He really did not want to get shot.

"Sir… this is quite inappropriate." she started, as if reading from the rulebook itself. "We shouldn't--" she started again, but was cut off by his soothing words.

"Lieutenant, we are not doing anything wrong, are we? We are merely two long-time friends, keeping each other company on a chilly night. No one can question that." he said. 'Oh, he is so sexy… RIZA! You can't think that way, let alone act upon it!' she mentally disciplined herself. She felt it was wrong to think that way about her superior officer, but in some way, she felt it could feel right…

"Sir," was all she needed to say. He smirked as he placed a strong arm around her waist. She tensed up, but he did not loosen his grip on her. They both felt the warmth radiating off each others' bodies, and Riza relaxed a bit, still in the comfort of the pistol on her leg.

He loved the feel of her small waist in his arms, the feel of her pressed close to his body. He loved her warmth, her scent, her company. 

Shivers ran down her spine as his ungloved hand rubbed her stomach lightly. Her mind calmed down. No one can see them. No one will know. Her conscience would usually scream at her for her thoughts, let alone her actions. But even now, it quieted itself in the Flame Colonel's grasp.

After a while, Roy decided to make another, possibly life threatening action. He moved his face closer to her hair, and then buried his handsome face into her blonde strands. He felt a shiver run down her spine, and his as well. He smiled into her hair. They could both feel each other's every move. She was speechless. She couldn't resist, but she felt it was mandatory to protest his actions, no matter how comfortable of enticing.

"Sir, I think… I don't believe we should be--" he stopped her mid-sentence with a small, innocent kiss on her neck. It was a soft, warm kiss. She wished the feeling would linger longer on her skin, and she only wanted him to do it again. After getting over the shock of her superior's actions, she closed her eyes at the enjoyment of the kisses on her that followed.

Roy chuckled at how he had found her weakness. She suddenly came into a realization, and bolted upright, spooking both the dog of the military and the puppy.

"Sir! We cannot do this! We… its illegal." She said with an air of excitement in her voice. He chuckled at her again. He brought his hand to her check. "Riza… no one can find out. How can they?" he soothed her as he tried to pull her closer into his arms. She resisted as she blurted out a thought that had just came into mind.

"I do not want to be just another one of your one night stands!" the words left a bitter taste in her mouth, and a worried, hurt expression on Roy. "No Riza, you are so much more than that." he cooed to her. She practically melted at his words.

He opened his arms and wrapped them around the cold lieutenant, as she returned the favor with her arms around his neck. He cooed to her on how she was more than that, trying to comfort the both of them. They stayed that way for a while, before they looked at each other. Upon looking up at him and down at her, their lips innocently brushed against each others quickly. They both turned away, each blushing slightly. "Hawkeye, I, uh--" his explanation was cut off by her lips pressed warmly against his. He opened his eyes wide at her unusual actions, but he quickly caught on and returned the kiss with an equal passion. After realizing that they couldn't live without air, they separated slightly and took a breath. He pulled her deeper into his arms, with her head against his chest, and her arms wrapped tightly around his back.

They both laid down after a few minutes of their sweet embrace. Roy still had his right arm around Riza's waist, with his back pressed against her sofa. Riza's back was pressed against the warm, toned body of the alchemist behind her. She could feel his every breath, every movement against her body.

He ran a hand through her silky hair, and would kiss her jaw in a loving, light way, and would nibble on her ear gently. She moaned a quiet moan, and Roy was close to a state of ecstasy, but did not show it through his calm façade.

After a while of innocent, lovey actions, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-------------------

Riza awoke to the sun's rude rays on her face. She looked positively stunning. Her hair was down, tousled slightly, but it still remained beautiful. Her amber eyes glowed with happiness. She had just awoken from the best sleep she had had in awhile.

She turned around to face her superior officer, now sleeping without a warm someone entangled in his arms. She smiled as she got up to feed the groggy puppy and to make the both of them something warm to drink. 

-------------------

Roy awoke not to sunshine but to shivers. He had only a blanket wrapped around his standard military-issue pants and thin, white dress shirt. He lazily realized he did not have a certain warm blonde beauty next to him, and sat up, only to see her walking to him with a steaming mug in each hand.

She took her previous place next to him on the floor, and handed him his mug. Coffee. Prepared just the way he liked it. He smiled groggily at her, and took a sip. They both sat next to each other, backs propped up against the couch. Roy's arm snaked its way around her shoulders, and she rested her head on it. Hayate came and snuggled into Hawkeye's lap.

After a while, Riza had gotten up to make them a warm breakfast. She didn't even make it to the kitchen when a gasp escaped her mouth and an empty mug hit the floor. Roy jumped up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her, and her wide eyes just beamed out the window. His gaze widened at the sight outdoors.

They were snowed in.

They looked at each other. Roy chuckled. "Well, it looks like I'll be here for a little while longer, lieutenant." He said, reverting back to being formal. She giggled at this. "I believe so, Colonel. What do you propose we do?" she asked in jest.

"Well," he started, " I believe I should stay here a while longer. I think I could appreciate another rest." he looked down to her. "I would love to keep you warm." he said with that sly smirk as her wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her head.


End file.
